The South Pacific
The South Pacific (the region which this entire wikipedia is about!) consists of roughly 5000 nations and is regarded as the oldest feeder and the most independent feeder in NationStates. Because of this, many attempts have been made at its security, but the region has prevailed in all attempts. The region, like so many others in NationStates, is seeking devoted members to serve it well. Perhaps you're one of them? At First Glance The current delegate is Hileville, who was elected in December 2011, and re-elected in mid-2012. The Regional Message Board remains active, though blighted by ad-spam, with a mixture of veteran players like the ever-joyous CurlyHoward, and Tsrill, alongside newcomers. The region, once considered the most stable feeder in the game, has since mid 2011 seen a string of attempted coups, including by Sedgistan/Devonitians, and repeatedly by Frak, as well as being rocked by the revalation that attempted couper of The Pacific Black Pineapple was its own Minister of Foreign Affairs, Antariel. 2012 saw renewed issues over the outing of Frak as another TSP citizen, Haxstree, and tension with the UDL over the military actions of the SPA. Delegate History of The South Pacific *New Ali *Killer Monkeys *Goddessness *The_XYZ_Affair gains the delegacy and subsequently executes mass-ejections. *The Fathoms Below gained the delegacy. This nation was hacked by The XYZ_Affair, who ejected numerous people including the delegate herself. *Garylandia *Gatren (removed for a for a four month old accidental UN/WA violation) *Alpha C (removed from accidental multi-UN accounts while on his honeymoon, after he asked Desert Rose to access his nation on her own computer) *LadyRebels (resigned due to illness) *THE MATT-DUCK (resigned) *LadyRebels (resigned) *The Shaft (htz3) *Caer_Rialis, *Goddessness (resigned in April 2006) *Caer Rialis (resigned 3rd July 2006) * Fudgetopia, (remained Delegate over 1000 days) *Southern Bellz (removed briefly by coup, May 2011) *Devonitians (non-legitimate, May 2011) *Southern Bellz (defeated in election June 2011) *Topid/Daynor (stepped down July 2011) *Belschaft (elected August 2011, retired November 2011; nation temporarily controlled by Unibot prior to new elections) *Hileville (December 2011, re-elected June 2012) was elected Delegate on December 7, 2011 and took office on December 12, 2011. Did not stand again, stepping down at Christmas 2012. *Milograd (December 2012 - March 2013) was elected delegate December 24, 2012, and took office on December 25, 2012. Resigned 3 March 2013. *Brutland & Nordland (3 March 2013 - 15 April 2013) - interim holder of the delegacy prior to elections *Milograd (15 April 2013 - 30 April 2013) - Elected to a new term in the April elections. Milograd began mass ejecting nations at the major update on 19-20 April 2013. Milograds coup lasted until the minor update on 30 April 2013 when the Coaltion regained control of the region. *Brutland & Norden (30 April 2013 - 26 August 2013) - Brutland and Norden was elected to the Delegate Seat after succeeding Milograd after his recall. Brutland and Norden gaining the seat ended a suprising coup of the region. *Belschaft (26 August 2013 - PRESENT) - Belschaft was elected in the August '13 elections, with a VD running mate Rebel-topia. Belschaft declined running for reelection in December 2013. The Elected Government of The South Pacific - August 2013 Elections are held once every three months for a cabinet position. * Delegate - Belschaft * Vice Delegate - Rebel-topia * Chair of the Assembly - Sandaoguo * Minister of Regional Affairs - Escade * Minister of the Army - Drugged Monkeys * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Kris Kringle (Kringalia) * Chief Justice - Southern Bellz Election Commission The EIection Commission was disolved in April of 2013 after a Great Council. Deputy Ministers Some Ministries appoint Deputy Ministers to spread the burden of their duties, or for specific roles. The current range of deputies is as follows; Deputy Chair of the Assembly - ? Deputy Ministers of the Army - ? Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs - ? Deputy Ministers of Regional Affairs - ? Forum The South Pacific Forums are a friendly and happening place, with everything from forum games, ramblings, NS news, and heated political debates. Honest! Category:Government